icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Éric Desjardins
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Rouyn-Noranda, QC, CAN | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2006 }} Éric Desjardins (born June 14, 1969) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. He was a defenceman for the Montreal Canadiens and Philadelphia Flyers for 17 National Hockey League (NHL) seasons, winning the Stanley Cup with Montreal in 1993 and headlining the Flyers defence for over a decade. Playing career Desjardins was drafted 38th overall in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens from the Granby Bisons of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). After playing one more season for Granby, he joined the Sherbrooke Canadiens of the AHL in time to make his professional debut in the spring of 1988, playing three regular season games and four playoff games. He began his NHL career in 1988–89 with two goals and twelve assists in 36 games. He also played in 14 playoff games on Montreal's way to the 1989 Stanley Cup Finals, a loss against the Calgary Flames. His play improved thereafter, leading to an appearance in the 1992 NHL All-Star Game. By 1992–93 he had established himself as one of the team's premier defencemen, often playing in power play situations with Mathieu Schneider. Perhaps his most famous performance happened in game two of the 1993 Stanley Cup Finals on June 3, 1993, when he scored all of Montreal's goals in a 3–2 overtime win over the Los Angeles Kings in a game also marked by Marty McSorley's illegal stick penalty. The game turned the series in Montreal's favor. On February 9, 1995, Desjardins was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with John LeClair and Gilbert Dionne in exchange for Mark Recchi and a 3rd round pick in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He was brought in to solidify the Flyers defence and that he did as he won the first of what would be seven Barry Ashbee Trophies, an award given annually to the Flyers top blueliner. He played the remainder of his career with the Flyers, achieving two NHL second team All-Star selections (1999, 2000) and two more All-Star Game appearances (1996, 2000). His 396 points with the Flyers ranks second among defencemen only to Mark Howe's 480 in team history. The Flyers didn't offer Desjardins a contract following the 2005–06 season. His original team, Montreal, was interested in signing him for the 2006–07 season, but Desjardins opted to retire as a Flyer on August 10, 2006. On January 11, 2007, before the Flyers/Canadiens game in Philadelphia, the Flyers honored Desjardins with Éric Desjardins Night, which featured a ceremony highlighting Desjardins' Flyers career. Afterwards, Desjardins was presented gifts and tokens of appreciation from both the Flyers and the Canadiens, his two former clubs. Records *June 3, 1993: First and to date only defenceman to score a hat-trick in a Stanley Cup Finals game. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards External links * * Note: Desjardins was named captain late in the 1999–2000 NHL season, after Lindros was stripped of the role. Desjardins, later resigned the captaincy early in the 2001–02 NHL season, in favor of Primeau. Category:Born in 1969 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Granby Bisons alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:1998 Olympian Category:Retired in 2006